


I haven't been the best partner

by PinkRose1



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRose1/pseuds/PinkRose1
Summary: Weiss starts to think that maybe she isn't the best partner for Ruby
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	I haven't been the best partner

Being in Atlas for a while, everyone knows how things work. Wake up, get a mission, complete the mission, go to bed. It’s been a routine for team RWBY ever since they agreed to help General Ironwood. But it seems to be affecting some more than others. Particularly, one snow princess.

While on a mission with Ruby and Penny, they were called to take care of some Grimm that was causing some problems around Amity Tower.

As usual, the girls beat the Grimm and finish the mission. But Weiss feels empty. As if something was missing. She had feeling this for some time. She wonders what could be missing until she gets a tap on her shoulder.

“Hey Weiss, you alright?” Weiss turns around to see Ruby with a worried face. Weiss looks at her partner and remembers what was missing. Ruby. More specifically, her partnership with Ruby. She wonders why she was feeling this way. Ruby is still her partner, but it doesn’t feel like she it.

“Hellooooo. Weiss, you in there?” She snaps back to reality and sees Ruby now has her hands on Weiss’ shoulders.

“Y-yes. I’m fine. Just a little tired is all.” Weiss knew she was lying but it seemed to satisfy Ruby as she lets go of Weiss’ shoulders. They both then see the familiar green light from Penny’s boosters on her shoes.

“Ruby. Weiss. I have checked the perimeter and there is no sign of Grimm. The mission is complete.” Penny says with a smile. Ruby smiles at Penny and puts her hand out for a high five. Penny gets excited and high fives Ruby so hard that Ruby’s hand starts to hurt. “Great work team. Now let’s get some rest”  
Weiss and Penny nodded as they start to leave. While walking, Weiss has decided to walk behind the other two as she listens in in their conversation. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn’t help but hear Ruby being excited over Penny’s attack how cool she looked.

‘Why doesn’t she complement me?’ was what was going on in Weiss’ head. She then realises that she knew what was missing. It wasn’t Ruby, it was her. She was missing a part of herself. She was not being the partner she promised Ruby she would be.

As they make it back to the academy, Ruby and Penny tell Weiss to go to their dorm as Ruby and Penny report back to Ironwood.

As Weiss returns to her dorm, she sees Blake reading while Yang is playing on her scroll. They both see Weiss enter the room.

“Hey Weiss, how was mission?” Yang asks while keeping her eyes on her game. Blake looks away from her book to see Weiss looking dejected.  
“Weiss? Are you okay?” Blake says concerningly as Yang stops her game to also seeing the look on Weiss’ face as Weiss goes to sit on her bunk.

“What’s up Weiss? You look as if you haven’t had your morning coffee.” Yang says trying to make a joke, but it doesn’t even faze Weiss. Yang looks up at Blake who had the same worried look. They both walk over to Weiss who meets their eyes as she looks up at them.

“Weiss… If something bothering you, you can tell us,” Blake puts her hand on Weiss’ shoulder after saying that. Weiss takes a deep breath.

“I’m sorry. I’ve just got a lot on my mind right now. And the only one I want to talk to is Ruby.” She realises what she had said as she blushes lightly. She knew she said this without thinking as she sees the confusing looks of both Blake and Yang.

“You… want to talk to Ruby?” Yang can’t help but feel both confused and disheartened that Weiss doesn’t want to speak to either her or Blake.

“Who wants to talk to me?” They all hear a voice coming from the door. Yang and Blake turn around as along with Weiss, they see Ruby enter the room. Ruby can feel the atmosphere change as she looks down as Weiss who looks away with sadness. “Is everything okay?”

“Not sure. Weiss seems to be upset but she wants to talk to you apparently.” Yang says this Ruby, causing Ruby to be surprised and confused. She looks down at Weiss again.

“Is this true Weiss?” Ruby looks at her partner who just nods without looking at her. Ruby then looks at Blake and Yang who still look both confused and worried. “Do you think you guys can give us a minute?”

“Of course, Ruby.” Blake says with a smile as she grabs Yang’s hand and leaves the room. “Aww. But I wanna listen” Yang says pretending to be upset. Blake pulls her out as the door closes on them as they leave.

Ruby looks towards Weiss who has still not looked up. Ruby decides to sit next to Weiss. They stay sitting there for only a few seconds, but it feels like hours. Finally, Ruby speaks up. “So…. What did you wanna talk about?”

Weiss stays silent for a minute, but she finally looks at Ruby. She realises Ruby isn’t smiling that beautiful smile that Weiss loves. She knew she had feelings for Ruby ever since they reunited in Mistral. But she never thought it would get this serious. Weiss tries to think of the right words, but all she can say is “I’m sorry Ruby.”

This takes Ruby by surprise. Her eyes go wide with shock as her mouth opens but words don’t come out. Weiss looks at Ruby in confusion causing Ruby to close her mouth until finally, Ruby decides to speak. “Why are you saying sorry?”

“I’m sorry that I’ve not been there for you. I’m sorry for not being there to support you. And I’m sorry for not being a good partner.” That last one makes Ruby’s heart sink. She can’t believe what she heard. This time, she can’t stop her mouth from opening with shock.

“Wh-what are you saying Weiss? You’re a great partner and you’re always there for me. Why are you saying all of this?” Ruby says this to Weiss in a much louder than usual voice. This causes Weiss to reel back a bit but then looks down with sadness which causes Ruby to look with worriment.

“Ruby… ever since we got to Atlas, I’ve been feeling as if something is missing. I tried to not let it bug me, but it just kept on being persistent. It wasn’t until after the mission today that I realised what was missing.” Weiss pauses, causing Ruby to lean in and listen carefully.

“And what was that?” After hearing that, Weiss looks up at Ruby and sees Ruby’s face. It’s sad and not like the Ruby she fell in love with. Weiss didn’t want to say anymore, but she knew she had to get everything off of her chest.

“I was missing, Ruby.” This causes Ruby to look confused wondering what Weiss means as Weiss continues. “The person who told you that she would be the best teammate and the best partner is missing. Despite me being who I was when we first met, we still had fun and acted like partners. But ever since we got Atlas, things have been different. We’ve grown apart. And it seems as if Penny is more important to you right now. And I’d understand if you wanted her as your partner instead of me.” Weiss gets through the two sentences with tears.

Ruby see Weiss tearing up as she has a sad and surprised look on her face. ‘Why would she say that?’ ‘Does she really mean that?’ Is what Ruby is thinking. She then looks down at  
the floor but then looks at Weiss and grabs both of Weiss’ hand with her, causing Weiss to look up and into Ruby’s eyes. Her beautiful, silver eyes.

“I’m really sorry Weiss. I never knew you felt this way. And I’m sorry I couldn’t help before. Guess that makes me a lousy leader.” Ruby chuckles, causing Weiss to slightly laugh as well through her tears. Ruby then smiles and wipes away the tears from Weiss’ eyes. Ruby then puts her hand on Weiss’ left cheek. “You’re right. Things have changed a lot ever since we came to Atlas. We knew what we were getting ourselves into, but we never expected how it would affect us. But please don’t feel that way. I still have great memories of when we first met. I know you didn’t like me cause of my childish ways, but you helped me grow up and mature. We all change Weiss, you taught me that. And while yes, it’s great seeing Penny again, she’s just a friend. But you Weiss. You’re the most special person in my life. And I would never change you for the world. I want you as my partner. Forever and always.”

Weiss tears up again as she sees Ruby also tearing up. “Ruby…” is all Weiss could say, before holding the hand on her cheek, before leaning in and kissing her partner. Ruby was surprised for a second before also leaning in for the kiss. They break the kiss after a few seconds, but for them, it felt like years. Then cause Weiss to blush hard and slightly move away from Ruby.

“Oh my gods. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I was just caught in the moment and I saw your beautiful and I saw your lips and I just leaned in and I don’t even know if you like me in that way, and…” As Weiss panics, Ruby starts to laugh. Weiss stops and looks at Ruby while blushing and looking at Ruby with an annoyed look. “Hey! Stop laughing at me!”

Ruby tries to calm down but can’t seem to stop laughing but speaks up. “I’m sorry… it’s just… you’re so cute when you panic.” Ruby continues to laugh but then Weiss stops being annoyed and looks away while blushing.

“Y-you think I’m cute?” This comment from Weiss causes Ruby to stop laughing. She then looks at Weiss with a soft smile and holds her hands again, making Weiss look at Ruby as Ruby moves closer to Weiss.

“Well yeah. But you’re also smart, and the perfect partner, and brave and really beautiful. Those are just some of the reasons that made me have a crush on you for so long”. This makes Weiss’ face go fully red as she continues to blink thinking that she heard wrong. But she knew she had to ask.

“Y-you have feelings for me too?” Weiss asks with a concerned look on her face. Ruby just smiles and giggles as Weiss’ question.

“Maybe.” Ruby says with a smirk, teasing Weiss. Causing Weiss to get annoyed.

“Ruby Rose! Do not play with my emotions!” Weiss tells of Ruby but then Ruby puts a hand on Weiss’ cheek and pulls her in and kisses her. This shocks Weiss, but Weiss leans in for the kiss. What feels like it could last forever, only last a few seconds as Ruby breaks the kiss. Weiss slowly opens her eyes

“Of course I have feelings for you. And maybe we can become more than partners. If you want?” This time Ruby blushes and sits at the edge of the bottom bunk, looking down at the floor. Weiss sits next her and at Ruby, who looks back as Weiss.

“You dolt. Of course I want to.” Weiss holds Ruby’s hand kisses her cheek. Ruby smiles softly, looking at her now girlfriend.

“But if we’re gonna be a couple, please promise me something.” Weiss tilts her head slightly and has confused look on her face..

“What’s that?” Ruby looks at Weiss with a small smile and kisses her forehead.

“Please don’t ever think you’re a bad partner. You’re the perfect partner. And I would never want anyone else but you.” Weiss looks surprised but then smiles and puts her head on Ruby’s shoulder.

“I promise.” With just two words, Ruby smiles the brightest smile as she leans on top of Weiss’ head as they sit there in, enjoying each other’s company. And looking forward to what their future holds. Together. As partners.

**Author's Note:**

> This was indspired by my and my friend named Bark after we had some WR fun. Hope you all enjoyed reading this.


End file.
